


【SE|ME】Blue Ocean Floor_Chapter 5

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mermaid!Eduardo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood
Summary: By 我的茶前情：Mark决定让花朵人鱼和其他人鱼交配，Sean告诉花朵人鱼Mark的决定，花朵人鱼非但不相信Sean，反而和他大吵一架。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By 我的茶
> 
>  
> 
> 前情：Mark决定让花朵人鱼和其他人鱼交配，Sean告诉花朵人鱼Mark的决定，花朵人鱼非但不相信Sean，反而和他大吵一架。

1.

在和Sean吵完架后，Eduardo还是没有消气，他拿过研究员为了研究他而给他准备的画板，开始涂鸦起来。

“坏Sean，坏Sean……”

Eduardo一边碎碎念着，一边在本子上画了Sean的卡通形象，卷卷的短发，迷人的上翘的嘴角，明亮又多情的大眼睛……Eduardo把Sean的神态和脸部线条画得惟妙惟肖，就算是可爱的Q版图，都能让人精准无误地认出这是Sean。

Sean为什么变了，我好想念从前的他，我刚刚认识他时候的样子。

Eduardo望着自己的画作，越看越气，他气鼓鼓地嘟起嘴，抓着铅笔把Sean可爱的Q版圆圆脸涂成了个大墨团子。

“Hey！小人鱼我们开饭啦！”

Dustin端着海藻和秋刀鱼进了水池区。Eduardo看了一眼食物，气鼓鼓地钻到水里。

“Eduardo，你不饿吗？”

Dustin走到台阶边上，看到Eduardo的画板。Dustin看着那个大墨团子，艰难地辨认着Eduardo画了什么。

“这是Mark吗？”

Dustin认出了大墨团子的卷发。

“不对，这是Sean，坏Sean。”

小人鱼生气地从水里钻出来回答Dustin。

“为什么啊？Sean明明是最喜欢你的人啊。”

Dustin想到了全体会议上只有Sean一个人反驳Mark，那一刻，Sean在他眼里就是最伟大的英雄。

“他说Mark坏话。Dustin，朋友之间怎么可以说对方坏话呢？人类的友谊这么复杂吗？”

Eduardo哀伤地望着Dustin，Dustin瞬间语塞了。Eduardo很多时候都会问这些让人无法回答的问题，而这些问题，都是值得深思的。关于自由，友谊，爱情，在Eduardo的眼里都是那么纯粹，而这样纯粹的他，却不知道自己将要面临怎样可怕的事情。

“Eduardo你误会了，Sean和Mark什么事情都没有。他们只是对一些问题有分歧。就像我和你，我不喜欢吃海藻，你喜欢吃，但是这不影响我们是朋友对不对？”

“有道理，Dustin你真好。”

Eduardo想通了之后，对Dustin微笑，随后好胃口地开始啃起了鱼。Dustin看着小人鱼可爱的模样，心里又开始了挣扎。

Eduardo总是这样，研究员对他一点点的好，都会换来他的笑容和一句真心的“你真好”，然而这些人，哪一个是真的对他好呢？

“Eduardo你先吃，我先走了。”

“Dustin！Dustin你再陪陪我啊！”

没有Sean陪伴的Eduardo好寂寞，他想喊住Dustin，但是Dustin头也不回地离开了水池区关上门。

他怕自己再多待一会儿，就会忍不住把一切丑恶的真相告诉Eduardo。

Dustin叹息着回到了房间，看到Sean失魂落魄地坐在床上。

“Hey Sean.”

Dustin坐到Sean身边，Sean忧伤地抬起眼睛看他。

“Eduardo还好吗？他吃东西了没有？”

“虽然他还在生气，但是他没有气到绝食，胃口还是很好的你别担心。”

“我怎么可能不担心？我都不敢想象接下来会发生什么。”Sean痛苦地抱住自己的头，身体蜷缩在床头，“Dustin，我必须带他离开这里。我不管了，什么研究项目，工资奖金前途我都不在乎了，如果这些身外之物都是靠牺牲Eduardo的身体来得到的，那我的余生都会活在阴影里。你呢？你怎么想的？你肯定还是希望研究下去的对不对？Dustin我不勉强你帮我，但是我只求你不要阻止我的行动，更不要去揭发我……God……你不会去告诉Mark吧？”

Sean已经完全语无伦次了，他感觉自己现在仿佛在一座荒岛上，举目无亲。他从来都是呼朋引伴的人，这种被人孤立的感觉对他来说的确太煎熬了，不过为了Eduardo，他自愿成为了站在大众对立面的人。

“Sean，虽然我没有你勇敢，但是不代表我就会违背我的心。”Dustin张开双臂，把Sean搂进怀里，“我加入你，我们一起想办法帮Eduardo逃走。”

Sean听了Dustin的话愣了一秒，之后便用力抱紧了Dustin许久许久。

“Dustin谢谢你。”

“Sean，应该是我谢谢你。如果没有你站出来，我或许会和Mark他们一样继续麻木冷漠下去，是你让我有勇气做出这个决定。”

Dustin松开怀抱，用力地按着Sean的肩膀：

“打起精神来，我们不能自己先倒下了。”

2.

在和Sean吵完架的那天晚上，Eduardo一直都没有睡着。他感觉到身体有些异样，这是他从未感受过的——他开始发热，鱼尾也开始呈现出绯红色，他把身体浸没在水中散热，但是似乎也没有多大用处，他甚至觉得身边的水温都因为他的体温高了起来。

我是不是……要成年了？

Eduardo心算了下人鱼的纪年方法，这才意识到今天是他成年后第一次发情的日子。小人鱼沉入水底，睁开眼睛，仿佛看到了自己的妈妈。

Eduardo的妈妈在10年前离开了他，在离开小人鱼之前，她告诉了他人鱼的秘密。

“Dudu，人鱼的时代已经结束了。我们可以接受神的恩典，和喜欢的人类结合，变成有双腿的人类，从此在陆地上生活。妈妈已经找到了心仪的人类，要离开你了。Dudu，你在找到喜欢的人类以后，用歌声呼唤他过来，把自己交给他，在你们结合之后，你就会因为他化成人型。等你成为人类以后，到美国来找妈妈，妈妈会一直在那里等你。”

“好的妈妈，我知道了。”

小人鱼向妈妈点头，目送着妈妈游走，游向她的幸福的未来。

而现在，他终于长到了成年的时刻，同时，他也找到了他心爱的人类。

妈妈，我很快就可以来找你了。

Eduardo闭上眼睛，在水下唱出了人鱼的歌谣，那只有Mark一个人能听到的歌谣。

3.

正当Eduardo用歌声联系Mark的时候，Mark刚准备睡下。他第一次听到这么好听的歌声，那不只是歌声，Mark感觉到身边的一切都变了，他感觉自己进入了深海之中，双脚似乎都因为水的浮力漂了起来。

“Mark……Mark你在哪里？”

Mark在人鱼唱罢之后，听到了Eduardo的呼唤。他从来没听过Eduardo发出过这样的声音，不是他平时有的那种又软又甜的哪怕说一句很平常的话都在撒娇一样的声音，而是一种性感的，甚至是野性的呼唤，而这种呼唤只可能是为了一个目的。

Mark跌跌撞撞地来到水池区，他颤抖着去按指纹锁，因为过于紧张而试了好几次才成功。他打开水池区的门，被里面的幻境惊呆了——

他不知道Eduardo散发了怎样的魔法，整个水池区都有着蓝色的流动的水光幻影，简直就是童话故事才有的场景。Eduardo靠在水池的台阶上，几乎整条鱼尾都露出了水面，原本蓝色的鱼鳞现在都变成了绯红色，最末端甚至已经红成了红枫的颜色，Eduardo望着他，水亮的棕色大眼睛里因为情欲变得更加楚楚动人。他的嘴微张着，无力地喘着气，胸膛跟着微微地起伏，他像是脱水了，但是水明明就在他的身边。

很明显，他需要的不是真的水，他的水源，是Mark。

“Wardo……”

Mark被眼前的美景震慑到了，他小心翼翼地坐在台阶边，他离Eduardo近得只要一伸手，他就能把Eduardo整个搂在怀里。

但是他不敢，人在极致的美丽面前，反而会产生敬畏。

“Mark，今天Sean告诉我说，你想把我和另一个人鱼种族交配，这是真的吗？”

Eduardo没有被情欲控制得失去理智，他喘着气问Mark，鱼尾的干燥让他难受得仿佛要落下泪来，但是他还是矜持地用手护住了鱼尾，不让自己提前迷失在自己的欲望里。

“没有这回事，Wardo。这是Sean告诉你的吗？”

Mark从来不知道自己说谎竟然是如此的自然，他只知道他爱疯了这样美好的Eduardo，他想得到他，在这个当下他什么谎言都能编出来。

“Mark，这不是真的对不对？那Sean为什么要这么说？他为什么要我误会你？”

“因为他也喜欢你，Wardo。人会因为嫉妒，做很多很不堪的事情。”

Mark说着，慢慢靠近Eduardo。

“他嫉妒你，所以污蔑你是不是？所以你是爱我的对不对？Mark，我要你亲口对我说。”

Eduardo已经快要坚持不住了，开始不自觉地发出诱人的呻吟。他抓着Mark的手，哭着问他要一个答案。Mark伸手擦掉他的眼泪，吻上了他的唇。

“我当然爱你，Wardo。”

Mark说着，脱下了自己全身的衣物，抬起腿跪坐在Eduardo的鱼尾上。Eduardo痴痴地望着Mark，蜜糖色的大眼睛仍然在不断地淌下泪水。

他期待，兴奋，又害怕，这是他的第一次，他第一次这样乖乖的躺在近乎是陆地的地方，把自己交给自己最心爱的人类。

Mark俯下身，亲吻Eduardo的脖子。

“嗯……Mark……Mark……”

Eduardo搂紧了Mark的背。人鱼在发情时，身体不会有海腥味，反而有一种甜腻的玫瑰味。这股沁人心脾的味道让Mark再也没法离开Eduardo的肌肤，他在Eduardo玫瑰香气的皮肤上种下属于他的玫瑰，没过多久Eduardo的胸膛上到处都是Mark种下的吻痕。

“Wardo，我美丽的小人鱼，你这里会和人类一样敏感吗？”

Mark说着，吸上了Eduardo的右乳头。小人鱼第一次被人亲吻那里，紧张得屏住了呼吸，鱼尾也难耐地动了起来。他的手轻轻地抓着Mark的头，甚至想压下去，不让他离开自己的身体。

“看来你很喜欢我这样对你。”

Mark得到了Eduardo的鼓励，更加肆无忌惮地伺候起Eduardo的左乳，甚至色情地啃咬起来。Eduardo被他弄得疼了，却不敢喊出声来。他感受着快感和疼痛的交织，时而在天堂时而下落到凡间。

在Eduardo有点失去意识的时候，Mark把手伸向了小人鱼的生殖腔。这不是他第一次碰这里了，但是这次的触碰无疑比上次纯粹的科研目的香艳了不少。Eduardo的欲望已经露出了生殖腔，那小小的洞口，因为Eduardo的喘息也在不断地缩小放大。Mark把手掌放在上面，像是给Eduardo预热。

“嗯……嗯Mark……”

Eduardo支起身体望着Mark，他张开了双臂，想要Mark抱他。Mark松开了放在他敏感部位的手，拥抱了Eduardo。得到拥抱的Eduardo紧紧地抱住Mark，躁动不安的脑袋在Mark的肩窝里孩子气地蹭来蹭去。

“Wardo你是不是有点怕了？”

“我不怕，Mark，我是你的人鱼，我愿意把自己献给你。”

Eduardo一边说着一边给自己打气。Mark用左手压下了Eduardo的上身，双腿跨坐在Eduardo的鱼尾上，右手开始套弄那小小的穴口。仅仅是这样，Eduardo就疼得掉下了眼泪。

Mark和Eduardo都很清楚，人类和人鱼还是有区别的，人鱼无疑要承受更多的疼痛。Eduardo闭上眼睛别过头去，他在一片黑暗里，等待着Mark进入他的身体，完成他的成年仪式。

Mark对Eduardo很温柔，由于准备充分，Eduardo没有感受到那种仿佛撕裂的疼，他终于敢睁开眼睛，他看着在自己身上起伏的Mark，他忘情的样子，让Eduardo觉得自己的付出都是有意义的。

Mark，我爱你。

就这样，小人鱼在不怎么舒服的第一次里，还是得到了释放。他看着Mark和他自己的体液洒在他红色的鱼尾上，害羞地捂住了眼睛。他在黑暗中感受到了温暖，Mark抱住了他。

“Wardo，你真的好棒。”

Mark心里想说的其实更露骨，但是他不好意思对第一次经历这些的小人鱼说这些。Eduardo靠在Mark的胸膛，抬头望着Mark的眼睛。

“Mark，你能抱我上岸吗？我有礼物给你。”

Mark听了这话，以为Eduardo会有什么属于人鱼的“花样”等着他，毫不犹豫地抱着Eduardo沿着台阶向上。但是Eduardo完全离开水池后，却发现自己仍然是人鱼的模样。

“Mark……Mark你再抱抱我！”

Eduardo慌了，他不知道为什么妈妈说的神的恩典没有出现。Mark不知道Eduardo在卖什么关子，仍然耐着性子拥抱他。

来回抱了几次后，Eduardo仍然是人鱼的模样。他噙着眼泪看着这个刚占有过自己身体的人类，痛心地捂住了自己的心口。

“Mark，你爱我吗？”

“我当然爱你，Wardo，我说过很多次了。”

Mark不知道Eduardo这是怎么了，明明刚才那么温柔的小人鱼，现在却莫名其妙发起了脾气。

“你根本不爱我，你一直在骗我！”

Eduardo翻身落下水，溅起一阵水花，把Mark从头浇到了脚。

“Wardo，Wardo你到底怎么了？！”

Mark对着水底大喊，Eduardo固执地沉在水底，始终不肯上来。清澈见底的海水开始漂出了红丝，渐渐的，海水越来越红，仿佛是小人鱼发情的鱼尾。

“Wardo，Wardo你别怕，我去找医生来，我去找医生来！”

Mark套上裤子跑出去，横冲直撞地往医务研究员的房间跑去，正好撞上了深夜睡不着出来遛弯的Sean。

“Mark，Mark出什么事了？”

Sean试图抓住Mark问个明白，但是Mark使劲挣脱开Sean的手，逃命一般地向前奔。

一定是Eduardo出事了！

Sean发疯一般地奔向水池区，他走到水池边，看到Eduardo奄奄一息地靠在水池边，而海水的颜色已经鲜红一片。

Sean走近了Eduardo，看到他胸口上深深浅浅的吻痕，一下子什么都明白了。

“Eduardo，你哪里受伤了吗？为什么会有这么多血？”

Sean小心地靠近Eduardo坐下，手一直捂着睡裤里的哮喘呼吸器。Eduardo疲惫地抬起眼睛看着Sean，又咳嗽了两下，嘴角又流上了新的血渍。

小人鱼把手放在胸口说：

“Sean，我这里碎掉了，再也好不起来了。”

“Eduardo，我这里也碎掉过，我们每个人这里都碎掉过，但是你相信我，这里是会愈合的，你会好起来的，别怕，我在这里。”

Sean不是人鱼不会心碎，但是他知道如果他是，此时此刻的他肯定和Eduardo一样流了一地的血。

“Sean，人鱼曾经也是人类，因为热爱海洋，得到神的恩典变成人鱼……从此生活在海洋里。现在人鱼的时代过去了，我们寻找心爱的人类结合，如果彼此相爱的人结合，人鱼就会变出双腿，从此和爱人生活在一起。Mark要了我的身体，我却仍然是人鱼。是我自己不好，我早该听你的话……Mark不爱我，他从来都没有爱过我……”小人鱼说着，被自己的血呛到了。他痛苦地捂着心口咳嗽着，仿佛要把自己破碎的心就这样咳出来。他擦干了嘴角的鲜血，哭着问Sean：

“你们人类的身体，难道不是留给爱情的吗？为什么不爱我，还要和我做这种事情？”

“Eduardo你没有错，身体应该留给爱情。是我们人类亵渎了爱情这两个字。”

Sean跳下水，把Eduardo搂进怀里。失血过多的小人鱼是那么的寒冷，他在Sean的怀里瑟瑟发抖。

“Sean……我能求你一件事吗？”

“你说，我什么都答应你。”

“我的时间不多了，我不要死在这里，这片水池好脏，好恶心。”

Eduardo说完，离开Sean的怀抱，沉入了水底。


	2. Chapter 14

前情：Cameron向Eduardo示好未果，Eduardo喂鸡吃鸡的照片被登上了校报。

1.  
如果换做是三年前刚死而复生的小人鱼遇到“虐鸡”这样的事情，他第一个反应肯定是跑到Sean的怀里请求他的帮助，但是现在的Eduardo已经是哈佛大学的高材生，他决定靠自己的力量来解决这件事，等自己实在解决不了的时候再求助Sean和家人。

他从教室跑回寝室，坐在椅子上闭上眼睛。

学管理的Eduardo知道，当一家公司出现重大的影响形象的事件，会需要公关部门来进行危机公关，同样的，Eduardo虽然只是一个大学生，但是他应对“虐鸡”事件，也是一场自我的公关，而这场公关活动的第一步，不是依靠父母哥哥们的雄厚势力和财力来堵住悠悠之口——而且Eduardo也没有这样的打算。在哈佛这样自由和理想为重的学府，自然会有这样充满正义感的校报。能不能成功阻止舆论先不去谈，Eduardo自己首先就不是喜欢滥用权势和金钱的人，他更不想因为自己的事情就影响到学校良好的风气。

善良又明事理的小人鱼即使在成为众矢之的的时刻，也没有丧失自己的原则。他在冷静下来之后第一件想做的事，是弄清楚自己错在哪里——就他内心最真实的想法而言，他是不觉得自己有错的，但是现在既然校报这样写，他就要弄清楚他们的用意，他也相信校报不会只针对他一个人。

他需要一个冷静客观的第三方来解开他的疑惑，而这个最合适的人不是老师也不是家人或者Sean，Eduardo选择的是和Saverin家的律师Gretchen，她是仅有的几个知道Eduardo真实身份的人。

当Eduardo来到Gretchen的律所，Gretchen把他带入了一个安静的隔音会议室。

“你好，Saverin先生。”  
Gretchen的脸上带着职业化的笑容，她虽然对Eduardo也无比的好奇，不过她也很清楚自己不该多过问客户的隐私。

“叫我Eduardo就好。Gretchen，其实我今天来，不是要向你寻求法律援助，其实是我在学校里碰到了一些事……我不想让家人替我担心，我想先自己解决看看。”

Eduardo想起这件事情还是很愤怒，他手舞足蹈又气呼呼的样子全是为了一只鸡，要不是Gretchen已经是个成熟老练的专业律师，否则真的会被他逗得笑出来。

“他们好奇怪……鱼不吃鱼吗？！大鱼吃小鱼！我们鱼当然是可以吃海草的，但是小鱼更好吃啊！虽然我没吃过鸡饲料但是我能想象它肯定没有鸡肉好吃，我爱凤凰社的鸡，所以才给他吃鸡肉，我怎么就虐待它了！”

“Eduardo，Eduardo你冷静一点。”Gretchen打断了Eduardo慷慨激昂的自我辩护，“在人鱼的……不能说是世界观吧，应该说是海洋生存法则里，优胜劣汰，弱者天生被强者食用，大鱼就是靠吃小鱼为生，这些我们都懂。但是现在我们生活在人类社会中不是这么看问题的，我们认为鸡就应该吃鸡饲料，我知道我这么说你可能还是不理解，那我再换个说法：”

Gretchen顿了顿，凝视着Eduardo说：

“如果照你的逻辑，人是不是也可以吃人呢？”

“不可以……”  
Eduardo低着头小声回答Gretchen，他终于知道了自己上校报的原因，认错的小人鱼在知错之后焦躁得坐立不安。

“我要写道歉信，并且登在校报上！”

“这个想法很好，Eduardo，如果你还有什么需要我帮助的，我也可以尽可能帮你。”

Gretchen见Eduardo释怀了，露出了欣慰的笑容。Eduardo给律师一个大大的拥抱之后，匆匆离开了律师事务所。

2.

Eduardo翘掉了一节选修课，找辅导员聊了这件事，也表达了自己的歉意，Eduardo邀请辅导员作为自己的监督人，保证以后再也不犯类似的错误，他和辅导员一同找到了校报的主编，再让主编亲自看过并修改自己的道歉信，在下一期校报上刊登。

Eduardo搞定道歉信之后，又在凤凰社的下一次活动上当众道歉。社团成员们见他态度诚恳，也就没有再责难他，只是要罚他延迟一个月再正式加入社团。Eduardo见大家都有原谅他的意思，更是大方地为社团活动这次的费用买了单。

很快，周末又到了，Eduardo驱车前往离学校最近的动物保护中心，以哈佛凤凰社的名义捐了一笔爱心基金，并且向他们保证每年都会有善款打入他们的账户。

当凤凰社收到动物保护中心的感谢信之后，他们又联系校报刊登了信件的复印件。至此“虐鸡”事件总算告一段落，而从事情开始到现在，Eduardo没有向Sean和家人透露过一个字。

尽管Eduardo守口如瓶，但是Alex在哈佛大学的朋友其实早就告诉了他弟弟出事了，Eduardo的家人们很默契地也没有联系Eduardo，直到他们看到了最新的校报，才知道Eduardo已经处理了这件事，并且处理得非常漂亮。

“Dudu长大了。”

Sabdra捧着校报，高兴得甚至落下泪来，心思细腻又多虑的人鱼母亲一直都对小人鱼的未来担忧，现在当Eduardo可以独当一面的时候，她心里的不安的石头终于放下了。

“虐鸡”风波结束后没多久，Eduardo成为了凤凰社的正式成员，他的校园生活比之前更丰富了，也结交了更多的朋友，有时候忙得甚至都忘了和Sean打电话。Sean不知道Eduardo在忙些什么，但是他听得出来，Eduardo过得不错，他比从前越来越自信了，曾经那个嘟嘟囔囔说话，笑得眯起眼睛，性格脾气嫩得就像个白煮蛋一样的可爱人鱼，已经长成一个可以侃侃而谈，并且在自己受到冒犯的时候懂得优雅反击，可以为自己的正确或错误的行为负责的成熟人类了。

“Hey……你三天没打电话给我了，你自己说，要怎么补偿我？你知道我这人很难哄的。”

Sean在电话里放低了声音，听起来比平时性感了几分。Eduardo听了这样的声音，发现自己竟然有了反应。他抓紧着手机，脸烧得通红。

小人鱼的确成熟了，但是在某些事情上，他仍然会手足无措。

“Sean我……我的鱼尾……”

“小傻鱼，你现在哪里还有鱼尾了？”

Sean在电话那头笑出声来，但是他很快明白了Eduardo在说什么。

“Eduardo，你说鱼尾怎么了？”

“鱼尾……不，我的腿中间……我不要说了……”

Eduardo羞涩地几乎要挂断电话，他不知道自己这是怎么了，可能是最近接触了太多人，而大家又玩得比较开，血气方刚的Eduardo被年轻的荷尔蒙影响到了，尤其是看到其他异性甚至同性情侣在一起亲密时，他会格外地想念Sean。

身体是不会骗人的，它只会根据人的心理作出反应。

“你的腿中间胀起来了是不是？我的小人鱼。”

Sean仍然用这种低沉性感的声音挑逗Eduardo，Eduardo闷闷地嗯了一声之后，又陷入了害羞的沉默。

“想不想让它不要再这么胀了？”

“Sean我自己解决就好了………我先挂了。”

“不可以！”

Sean猛地喊住他，Eduardo吓了一跳，但也因此没有挂断电话。

“Dudu……”Sean故意喊Eduardo的小名，“现在，脱掉自己的衣服，脱光。裤子褪到膝盖这里、包括内裤。”

“好。”

Eduardo脱完之后，重新拿起手机，“我脱好了。”

“现在开始，摸自己的乳头。”

“嗯。”

小人鱼听话地摸着自己，他起初没多大的感觉，但是Sean却循序渐进地教授他怎样取悦自己。

“用指甲刮，再用点力掐一下……”

“嗯……Sean我不能再这样了……”

Eduardo承认自己的反应越来越剧烈了，同时他也觉得越来越羞愧，想要停下来了。

“开什么玩笑？我们才刚开始。Dudu，现在你闭上眼睛，摸那个胀起来的地方，握在手里，上下撸动，你就想象着，这是我的手在碰你，我在让你舒服……”

“嗯……呜呜……Sean……这样不好。”

可怜的小人鱼已经有了哭腔，他轻轻地呻吟着，就和他的人一样温柔。Sean低头看了看自己下面的小帐篷，想着自己等下也得去浴室解决一下了。

“没什么不好的，Dudu。这是正常的生理现象，你会这样，是因为你想我了。想我，是没有错的。再快一点，撸动得快一点……叫出来，我要听你的声音……”

“呜呜呜……呜呜……”  
小人鱼含糊不清地低吟着，他手上的动作越快，他就感觉越接近Sean，他闭着双眼，听着Sean的声音，想象着Sean就蹲在地上，蹲在自己面前，撸动着自己最敏感的地方……

“Sean……Sean……我要到了……嗯……”

Eduardo看着手上，椅子上和地上的液体，呆呆地一动不动。他没有经历过这些，之前是人鱼的时候，他也没做过这些事情，他只经过和Mark的一场性事，但那时的状态和现在，无论是生理和心理都是不同的，甚至连身体都是不一样的。

“Dudu，Dudu你还在吗？”  
Sean有点担心地问。

“我还在。Sean……我要去洗澡了。”

小人鱼说着，小心翼翼地站起来，狼狈地抽纸巾收拾残局。Sean听到了抽纸巾和其他窸窸窣窣的声音，大概也猜到了Eduardo在干什么了。

“好，晚安，小人鱼，啵叽。”

Eduardo听着Sean的吻，激灵了一下，差点拿不住纸巾。

而在电话那头的Sean在挂掉电话后，立刻冲进了浴室锁上门。

3.

自从Eduardo开始处理“虐鸡”事件，Cameron就再也没有出现过。Eduardo其实很理解，Cameron可能是要避嫌，毕竟他和“虐鸡”的学生一起吃过饭，还是Eduardo的“犯罪证人”，他们这样的世家子弟当然得躲得远远的以免被殃及，破坏了自己的好名声。

正当Eduardo庆幸“虐鸡”事件击退了Cameron的时候，他再次出现在他面前。这次他没有专门找Eduardo吃饭，而是在学校食堂“偶遇”了正在用餐的Eduardo。

小人鱼当时正在吃鱼，看到他的时候差点被鱼刺刺到喉咙。

“Hey Eduardo。”

“Hey Cameron。”

Eduardo还是礼貌地打招呼，然后像是面对普通同学一样继续吃饭。Cameron咬着汉堡，也没有和Eduardo聊天。

汉堡啃到一半的时候，Cameron提到了“虐鸡”事件。

“谢谢你的关心，正如你看到的，我都已经处理好了。”

Eduardo吃得很压抑，没胃口的他起身想要走，但是却被Cameron接下来的话挡住了去路。

“你这样的小人鱼，要处理人类世界才会有的棘手事情，一定很不容易吧？”Cameron说着，拿出了那张小人鱼和Mark的合影，“Eduardo，你能解释一下你的真实身份吗？”


	3. CH 19

Alex的声音随着汽车引擎的声音一起响起，很快便消失在街角。Sean三步并两步走进酒店，把已经准备跑去生鱼片酒吧的Eduardo抓到自己的身边。

“Dudu你饿了吗？那么急着去吃鱼？”

“我不饿，我就是想看看……”

好奇的Eduardo还是看着酒吧的方向，Sean把他拽进自己的怀里，搂着不放。Eduardo抬头看着比他略高一点的Sean，蜜糖色的大眼睛里面有一丝紧张，却也没有逃避Sean眼神的意思。

“Sean……你戳到我了。”

Eduardo略略垫脚，凑到Sean的耳边说，Sean本来就有点控制不住，更别说Eduardo的气息吹到他敏感的耳朵和颈部，说的内容还这么直白可爱……

如果可以的话，Sean真的想在酒店大堂里就把他办了。

“是的，我戳到你了，我还想戳到里面去。”

“嗯……好的。”

Eduardo低着头回应Sean的调戏，Sean搂着Eduardo来到前台，用最后一份理智办理了入住，拿到了房卡。

Alex和Michele果然是宠弟弟的，他们给了Eduardo和Sean最顶级的双人豪华套房，但是Eduardo无暇欣赏这富丽堂皇的房间，他进了房间后第一件事就是躲到厕所里锁上门。

“Dudu？Dudu？”Sean在门口怪腔怪调地喊着Eduardo的名字，逗得Eduardo在卫生间里不停地咯咯笑。

“让我洗个澡，Sean。”

他趴在门上对着门外的Sean说。

“好，我只给你20分钟。”

Sean话音刚落，就听到里面Eduardo解皮带脱衣服的声响。Sean低头看了看自己已经鼓鼓囊囊的裤子，无奈地扶了扶额头。

这世界上能让Sean Parker那么迫不及待缴械的，只有Eduardo了。Sean为了不去听Eduardo洗淋浴的声音，只得开了电视把声音开到最大，并且找了相对性冷淡的财经新闻，不知道是不是因为Eduardo是学金融的，耳濡目染的Sean看着看着竟然入神了，都没发现Eduardo已经穿着浴袍坐在了沙发的另一边。小人鱼比Sean看得还要认真，目不转睛的专注模样有着一种别样的性感，Sean望着Eduardo的侧脸睫毛下的眼睛，不知不觉拿着遥控机按下了关机。

“Sean快打开！他刚刚说到纳斯达克指数……”

“Dudu，这是哥哥们给我们蜜月礼物，那些指数，等我们蜜月结束再看……”Sean挪到Eduardo身边，亲吻他的耳朵，羞涩的小人鱼往后微微一缩，但是没有进一步地躲闪。

Sean的拥抱由松变紧，直到小人鱼放松地缩在他的怀里，他才再次吻了他的脸颊。

“我们去床上好不好？”

“嗯。”

Eduardo点点头，起身准备自己走的时候，Sean一把抱起了他，双脚瞬间离地的小人鱼惊呼了一声，随后便乖巧地抱着Sean的脖子，一路望着他把自己送上了床。

Sean抽掉了Eduardo浴袍的带子，小人鱼光洁的身体完全地展露了出来——包括下半身。

“换洗的衣服都在车上……我不知道哥哥要我住这里……”Eduardo费劲地解释着，Sean不想听这些，他俯身压住Eduardo吻住他，但是没想到Eduardo抱紧了他的背，一个翻身把Sean压在了下面。小人鱼着急地亲吻Sean，手没有章法地想要扯开Sean的衣服，脱了老半天，衣服没脱下来，扣子倒是弄坏了两颗。

“放松点小傻鱼……你这哪里像鱼，简直像个小狮子。”

“我就是小狮子。”

Eduardo张大了嘴巴，摇头晃脑地学着狮子叫，Sean伸手揉乱了Eduardo的头发。

“这样更像了。”

“哈哈哈哈……”

Eduardo笑开了，趴倒在Sean的身上。他听着Sean的心跳，手指闲着没事干，揉捏着Sean的乳头。

“Dudu，让我来好不好？”

Sean抓住Eduardo放在自己身上的手，慢慢坐起来，Eduardo没有拒绝，跟着Sean的动作起身，随后又被Sean慢慢压在了床上。Sean坐在床沿脱下了Eduardo没成功脱掉的衣裤，和Eduardo同样赤裸地躺在一起。尽管他们在一起这么久了，这却是Eduardo第一次看到Sean的全身，他看着Sean雄伟的下身，惊讶得有些出神。

Sean知道Eduardo在“研究”自己，他牵起他的手，让他碰那个他好奇的地方，Eduardo刚碰到的时候还不敢握上去，是Sean的一再鼓励让他终于不再顾虑，双手都摸了上去。

“在酒店大堂里，就是它在戳你，还想戳到里面去。”Sean握着Eduardo的手让他感受，Eduardo摸着那又热又硬的肉棒，看看它，又看看Sean。

“好的……Sean，戳进来吧。”

Eduardo松开了手，乖乖躺回到床上，Sean跨坐在Eduardo的身体两侧，揉搓起他的性器。Eduardo的鱼尾分化不过三年的时间，相比Sean而言更柔嫩也更敏感，Sean还没套弄几下，身下的小人鱼就难耐地并拢了双腿。

“嗯……Sean……不要再弄了……”

“这就受不了了？Dudu，你还不知道什么叫舒服。”

Sean用拇指不断揉搓顶端，在Eduardo毫无准备的时候，吞下了他的欲望。Eduardo睁大了眼睛，他不可思议地支起身体看着Sean，甚至想要躲闪。

“不……Sean不可以……嗯……”

Sean不理会Eduardo的矜持，吞得更深了一点，初尝性事的小人鱼舒服得再次躺了下去，他就像刚上岸一样难耐地在床上挣扎着，双手攥着床单，强忍住自己澎湃的欲望，生怕弄脏他心爱的Sean。

单纯的小人鱼没有经历过这个，即使之前和Mark有过一段性爱，但那时候的他是不清醒的，整个人都被人鱼的发情控制着，那时的他急于倾泻欲望，Mark的那场性爱对他而言更多的是解决发情期的生理欲望和完成变出双腿的仪式，和性爱的欢愉并没有多大的联系。但是Sean带给他的，是单纯和爱情和性有关的，享受的情事。

“Sean……Sean快出来，不要再吃了……呜呜……”

Eduardo舒服又着急，眼睛里噙满了眼泪，Sean掌握着小人鱼的节奏，在他释放的前一刻退了出来，用手帮他撸了出来。射过之后的小人鱼脑子发懵，他尝到了性爱的滋味，他感受过这种仿佛达到天堂的快感后，第一件事就是让Sean也体验一下。他照着Sean刚才做的，耐心地撸动Sean的欲望，当他刚准备把嘴凑上去的时候，Sean抓住他的肩膀，让他重新躺回床上。

“小傻鱼，我不要你为我做这个。”

“可是真的很舒服！我也想让你知道……”

“今天是我们蜜月的第一天，一切都让我来好不好？”Sean把食指放在Eduardo的嘴唇上，小人鱼乖乖抿抿嘴，不再和Sean争了。Sean退后了几步，吻上了Eduardo的胸口，他吻着小人鱼的右乳头，手捏住他的左乳头，时不时用指甲轻轻刮蹭，敏感的小人鱼当下就微微弓起了身子，脚趾也难耐地卷起，刚被抚慰过的欲望又开始渐渐抬起头来。

Sean轻咬着Eduardo的左乳头，手伸到Eduardo的双腿之间想要分开小人鱼的双腿，但是小人鱼一舒服就不自觉地夹起双腿，怎么都分不开。

“Dudu……别怕，把腿张开。”

Sean耐心地劝小人鱼，说完又舔弄了一口乳头作为鼓励，可是小人鱼还是分不开他的双腿。

“Sean……我不习惯，我之前只有鱼尾，我不敢张开我的腿……我怕我张开了，我就坏掉了……”

Eduardo喘着粗气说着，他含泪的眼睛望着Sean，眼神里带着对性爱的渴求和对身体不了解而有的害怕，Sean被这样柔弱和诱惑并存的小人鱼撩拨得再也控制不住自己的情欲，他把手强硬地挤进Eduardo的屁股下面，伸进去一根手指。

“啊……嗯……嗯嗯嗯……”

第一次被人碰那里的小人鱼惊呼而出，但是Sean的手指温柔又有技巧，没有弄疼他，Eduardo甚至跟着Sean的手指扭动了身体，Sean能感受到小人鱼正在吸附自己。Sean趁着Eduardo放送的时候，悄悄掰开他的双腿，按着他的一侧膝盖往后推。Eduardo看着自己被打开的身体，没有任何不适，这才放心地把双腿打开成更大的角度，而Sean也在此时送进去了第二根手指。

“呜呜……”

Eduardo仍然有些紧张，不过他没有再说任何要拒绝Sean的话，他努力打开自己的身体，告诉自己不要怕，自己已经不是人鱼，而是一个可以为心爱的人打开双腿的人类男孩。Sean没有再说话，只是用更温柔的行动不断地打开Eduardo紧致得让他不敢轻举妄动的身体。

“Dudu，别怕，我不会把你弄坏的。”

“我知道……嗯……即使坏掉了也没关系……我想你舒服，像我刚才那样舒服……嗯……Sean，进来，戳进来……”

Eduardo的欲望已经被Sean挑起来了，他渴望Sean进入他，早就不去管什么“会不会坏掉”的问题。Sean深吸一口气，套上准备好的安全套，慢慢把自己送进去。

小人鱼睁大了眼睛，这个感觉，和刚才Sean替他口交的时候不一样，现在的他感觉自己就像一块拼图，Sean让他找到了归宿，他感受着自己的缺口一次次被Sean填满，Sean每一次深入，都完整了他的身体和心，他听不见周遭的声音，眼前的Sean也想在梦境里一样有一层温柔的光晕，他感觉自己被柔软的海浪包裹着，浮浮沉沉，却比任何时候都感到舒服和安心，他爱极了这种感觉，他不想从这美梦中醒来，他挺起了身体，让Sean进入得更深一点，再深一点……

“Dudu，Dudu我爱你……”

Sean在告白后，射在了小人鱼的腹部上。他下床拿纸巾，轻柔地擦拭小人鱼的肚子，小人鱼捉住Sean的手不放。

“Sean……我还想要。”

“可以，但是这次我们换个地方。”

Sean狡黠地笑了，抱起Eduardo来到沙发边。

Eduardo不知道他们做了几次，做了多久，他很庆幸他最后意识清醒的时候是在床上。

身上很干净，Sean应该趁他睡着的时候给他洗过澡了，房间里虽然还有着性欲的味道，不过那些犯罪的“证据”都被Sean整理干净了。

“Dudu你醒了啊，正好，我带来了你喜欢的生鱼片。”

Sean正好从外面回来，他穿着干净的白T恤和牛仔裤，和在床上的模样完全不同。Eduardo支起身体，望着自己英俊的男朋友。

Sean夹了一块三文鱼喂到Eduardo的嘴里，Eduardo嚼着清甜的鱼肉，露出了同样甜美的笑容。

“虽然你没吃早餐，空腹吃生鱼片不好，但是这是我们的蜜月，我决定宠你这一次。”

“什么？！早餐？！我们在这里住多久了？！”

Eduardo惊讶得从床上弹起来，下身却又疼得让他重新躺下。Sean见Eduardo疼了，赶紧放下餐盘，扶着Eduardo趴在床上。

“已经过了一天一夜了。现在是中午，我们吃完饭就要去退房了，不过如果你不舒服不想走，我们就再住一天。”

Sean说着，揉了揉小人鱼凌乱的头发，小人鱼趴在床上气呼呼嘟嘟嘴，把脸埋进床垫里。Sean笑着把Eduardo的脸捧起来亲了一下，小人鱼望着Sean的眼睛，他凝视着爱人的眼睛，怎么都看不够。

“从前我是人鱼的时候，从来不在乎时间，但是现在我是人类了，和人类一样争分夺秒，尤其是念书之后，学校有课表，有考试，有社团活动，每件事都有时间的规定，我也过得着急起来了……Sean，我们多住一天好不好？这里很好，没人打扰我们，还有鱼吃……”

Eduardo说着，这才发现Sean的眼神在此刻黯淡无光，甚至颓然地坐在了地上。

“Sean你怎么了？你不喜欢这里吗？”

“我喜欢，我恨不得时间就这样静止下来。只是Eduardo……我想到你为了我放弃了海洋和永生，我很愧疚。”

Sean一边说着，一边想到自己在哈佛大学的那场演讲。学生们都认识到童话一样美好的人鱼不可能爱上平凡的人类，而现实却是人鱼为了人类放弃了一切。

“傻Sean，你忘了是你让我死而复生的吗？而且你说过，和我在一起的每一秒都是永恒，你救了我，我的每一分每一秒的生命，都是你给我的，你带给我的快乐，是永生都无法比拟的。”

Eduardo说完，捧起Sean的脸深吻下去，Sean被这个吻钩上了床，再一次压住了小人鱼的身体。

—tbc—


End file.
